yoshis_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bowser
Baby Bowser is a recurring character in the Mario series, and is the infant form of Bowser. He debuted in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and has made later appearance in Yoshi's Story, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Yoshi's Island DS. He is often confused with Bowser Junior. He also could be seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy. The difference between Bowser Jr. is that Baby Bowser has nothing on his handkerchief, or not even a handkerchief and Bowser jr. is Bowser's son but and Baby Bowser is bowser in a toddler form. Appearances Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was the first game to introduce Baby Bowser, as the final boss. His caretaker, Kamek, had unintentionally woke him up, and received a blow from him. Then he saw Yoshi with Baby Mario and wanted to ride on Yoshi, starting the battle. His attack is jumping then performing a Ground Pound. If it hits Yoshi, he starts riding Yoshi, while Baby Mario falls off. He can be knocked off by regaining Baby Mario. If it hits the ground, it creates a shockwave that can harm Yoshi. If Yoshi does a ground pound and hits the ground, he creates a shockwave that can harm Baby Bowser. If Yoshi's shockwave meets Baby Bowser's, they cancel out. Once Baby Bowser is hit 3 times, he falls down. Then Kamek revives him causing him to become a giant. His growth causes great damage to his castle. Then he rises in the background and starts the final battle. First he sends debris down on some of the floor where Yoshi stands, limiting where Yoshi can go. Then he starts walking toward Yoshi, spitting giant fireballs at him every few steps. If he reached where Yoshi was, the platform Yoshi was standing on would be destroyed, causing Yoshi to fall into the abyss. During the battle, Giant Eggs appear on balloons. Yoshi can use them to hit Baby Bowser's head, and cause him to stumble backwards. After enough hits, he sends more debris down destroying more of the floor. After getting hit more, he charges at Yoshi. After Yoshi throws another egg at him, he is defeated. Yoshi's Story Baby Bowser returns in Yoshi's Story and attempts to get his revenge against the Yoshis. when he stole the Super Happy Tree, the source of all the happiness in Yoshi's Island, and to make matters worse he turned the island into a pop-up book! It was up to a bunch of Yoshi babies to stop him. After some adventuring the Yoshi found Baby Bowser in his castle and the two started to fight. Yoshi had to hit Baby Bowser with Bob-ombs while the prince was riding his ghost-like snake and knock him off. The battle is then on the ground where Baby Bowser would shoot fireballs, throw bombs and send shock-waves and Yoshi would have to hit him a few more times to beat him. Yoshi's Island DS Baby Bowser reappears in Yoshi's Island DS, but this time as one of the 5 babies that can ride Yoshi . While carrying Baby Bowser, Yoshi can't swallow enemies, as this move is replaced with the young Koopa's ability to breathe fireballs; this defeats enemies and melts ice cubes. Baby Bowser doesn't join the group before the 4th world. Baby Bowser eventually betrays them and attacks Yoshi and the other babies, believing they are after his treasure. Yoshi and the babies fight and defeat him, and Kamek takes him away, leaving the group to the future Bowser, who is eventually defeated himself. At the end of the game, Baby Bowser falls off Kamek's broom and lands on a barge carrying his treasure, now claimed by Baby Wario; an argument between the two young misers inevitably ensues. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Baby Bowser is slightly older than his previous appearances. He is also nearly identical in appearance to Bowser Jr.. He first appears early in the game and attempts to kidnap Baby Peach. Luckily, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi had just shown up to play with Baby Peach. After Baby Mario defeats Baby Bowser, however, the Shroobs attacked Princess Peach's Castle. Luckily, everyone managed to escape on Baby Bowser's Koopa Cruiser. On the way to his castle, Baby Bowser picked the Mario and Luigi from the future to get Baby Peach to stop crying. On the the Koopa Cruiser, Baby Bowser receives a transmission from Princess Shroob at from Peach' castle in which she just took over. She tells the crew something in the Shroob's language and shot down the Kooopa Cruiser with a Shroob missile. Baby Bowser was flung away from the Kooopa Cruiser in the impact into his castle. Eventually, he realized that the Mario Bros. had stolen the Cobalt Star Shard from his castle and tracked the Bros. at the Vim Factory, where he stole both his Cobalt Star Shard, and the one the Bros. had just found. Baby Bowser then fled to the peak of Yoshi's Island with his caretaker, Kamek, where he ordered Kamek to steal the Yoshi Cookies from the Yoshis. When the Mario Bros. caught up to Baby Bowser at the peak, he scarfed down all the Yoshi Cookies, but started choking. He then left to the other side of the peak after Kamek had given him some "evil" milk. After the Mario Bros. defeated Kamek, they cornered Baby Bowser at the other side of the peak. Without thinking, Baby Bowser ate the Cobalt Star Shards. Soon after, Baby Bowser and the Mario Bros. were eaten by a giant, Shroob-created Yoshi. Inside giant Yoshi, Baby Bowser, along with the Yoshis already eaten, was put inside an egg. When the Mario Bros. confronted an egg-like monster within the Yoshi, It threw the egg Baby Bowser was in at Luigi, breaking it open. After the Mario Bros. defeated the monster, Baby Bowser and all the Yoshis eaten escaped giant Yoshi. Back on Yoshi's Island, Baby Bowser had told the Yoshis that he saved them from the giant Yoshi. Having believed him, the Yoshis gave him the rest of their Yoshi Cookies, when the Mario Bros. and Toadbert showed up and told the Yoshis that he was lying. Baby Bowser then ate all of the Yoshi Cookies and got sick. He threw up the Cobalt Star Shards, which flung him off of Yoshi's Island. Later, Baby Bowser went to Thwomp Volcano to build a new castle, where he met his future self, Bowser. After a little argument, Baby Bowser and Bowser teamed up, not knowing the other ones identity, against the Mario Bros. They ended up being beaten after the battle and flung into the sky by a Thwomp, where Bowser ended in a time hole and Baby Bowser ended up on top of the Shroob Mothership. He showed up again after the Bros. beat Princess Shroob and, despite being warned, he put the Cobalt Star Shards together and completed the Cobalt Star released the Elder Princess Shroob. He was then turned into a Shroob Mushroom. Baby Luigi's tears later turned him back to normal. He showed up at the end of the game going home and complaining about losing the Cobalt Star. Mario Party series As his name implies, Baby Bowser is the child version of King Bowser Koopa. He originally appeared in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island where he led Kamek's army to defeat Yoshi. He runs an item shop in Mario Party 3. Mario Party 2 Baby Bowser also makes an appearance in Mario Party 2. Gallery Image:Babybowser.png Category:Characters Category:Characters in the yoshi series Category:Chararacters in the yoshi series Category:Main Characters Category:Koopas Category:Enemeis